False Prophet
The False Prophet is an ancient and powerful demon who serves as the voice of the Apocalyptic Beast, 666 (Trihexa). He is also the founder and leader of the Dark Harbingers. Their goal is the revival of their master and the destruction of all creation, then replacing it with a new Demon Empire. He is a major antagonists of the story, Heir of Destruction by Wacko12 and is the second beast recorded in the Apocalypse. It is later revealed that he is in fact Abel, Cain's younger brother. Appearance False Prophet appears as a human male of average height. After his battle with Cain, his head above his upper lip have bee completely covered in scar tissues that also extends down the back of his neck. Thus he is missing hair, nose and his eyes constantly remain shut so tight it almost looks like they are gone. When he is at his headquarters, he can be seen with tubes in his throat that allow him to breathe. In the past as a human he looked exactly as his brother Cain, with fair skin, red eyes and short brown hair that was neatly combed back into a short ponytail. When he became a demon, the only change was that his skin became a bit grey. His attire usually consists of a suit that he wears almost all the time. Underneath his suit he would wear a tight, sleeveless black muscle shirt with grey lines, along with bandages wrapped around his entire arms from the shoulders to the hands. Along with that he wore matching pants, held by a brown belt, with two similar belts wrapped around his thighs and finally knee-length leather boots. Whenever he goes outside, the False Prophet would wear a steel-color skeletal mask with optics that allow him to open his eyes, which make the mask looks like its glowing red. Attached on the sides of the mouth part are what look like canisters seen on gas masks, most likely to help False Prophet breathe. Finally he would wear a long black hooded cloak over his body and sometimes wear it as a cape. Personality Before becoming a demon, Cain said that Abel was the kindest person he ever known. His many acts in the past were for the good of humanity and believed that there would exist a time where everyone would be able to co-exist in peace regardless of origins. Cain says that Abel was a lot like Asia, kind and innocent, unable to harm a soul and only wanted to help people. After becoming the False Prophet, however, his personality completely changed. He shows hatred towards Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils and all other races and factions, seeing them as vermin. Like the other Dark Harbingers, False Prophet holds great distaste for Devils, seeing them as lesser beings and mistakes. In battle he shows no mercy, using extreme measures to defeat his opponent, whether physically or emotionally. False Prophet has shown great patience and is methodical, willing to go into hiding and waiting for centuries for the perfect moment to begin his plans. He does not care what consequences his plans might have on others, so long as they benefit him, and seems to take pleasure in the agony and despair of his enemies, showing a twisted, sinister side. False Prophet also shows great confidence in his plans and abilities, not worried about the outcomes, whether defeat or victory. He is also capable of praising others when impressed, though with a mocking attitude, There are times when he can become impatient, and will intervine personally. Despite his cruelty, False Prophet cares deeply for the Dark Harbingers and his allies, particularlly Akuryo, whom he has developed a teacher-student bond. It was he who saved Akuryo from his suffering as a child and saved Samael not just out the latter's abilities, but also because he sympathesis with Samael's fate that was given to him. He also holds no hatred towards his older brother, Cain. Background Life, Death, Reborn Abel was the second son of Adam and Eve, born sometime after his parents were forced to leave the Garden of Eden. He and his older brother, Cain, cared greatly for one another, and both desired to help lead mankind into a golden era. As the years went by the two worked hard to obtain their dream, with Abel being noted for having a kind soul. His devotion earned him praise from God of the Bible, who betowed Abel a Sacred Gear, though Abel never learned of this. However, Abel soon became under the influence of Lucifer, who desired revenge against his father God. Neither Abel nor God were aware of this, and Cain was the only one who knew. Despite his efforts, Cain could not convince Abel to realize he was being manipulated, which ended in Abel striking out at Cain, Lucifer's influence already causing the younger brother to change. So with a heavy heart, Cain was forced to murder Abel, in hopes of saving his brother's soul so he may go to Heaven. Of course this caused God to be furious with Cain and curse him for his murder. Upon his death, Abel finally realize what had truly happened and the reason of his brother's actions. Blaming Lucifer for his deception, and God for not saving him, as well as cursing Cain, Abel soon thirst for vengeance. This desire reached Trihexa, the Apocalyptic Beast, who offered Abel a new life in exchange for his loyalty. Giving it to the Beast, Abel became a demon and was named the False Prophet, the Second Beast and Trihexa's voice. Abel would later become leader of the Dark Harbingers, and the only ones who would know of his true identity would be Trihexa, the Harbingers, and Satan, the original Devil. Great War Now a demon, Abel helped organized the demon armies when Trihexa was ready to make his move. He also helped Satan, whom he had become friends with, create the Devil race, the descendants of Demons. Though suspicious of Lucifer, Abel had one of the Harbingers, Ileno, go undercover to keep a watch on the Prince of Lies. Sadly this did little as eventually Lucifer, Leviathan, Asmodeus, and Beelzebub performed a coup, where Satan, Mammon and Belphigor were killed. This action also is what instigated the Great War. Enraged of this betrayal towards his master and the death of Satan, Abel prepared to attack, waiting for a chance to strike when the Three Factions were at their weakest. Unfortunately he would not get this chance, as his older brother, Cain, had finally appeared after centuries of isolation. He learned of both Trihexa and the Dark Harbinger's existence and brought this up to the leaders of the various mythologies, who formed a temporary truce to fight the Demons. During the conflict, Abel was able to kill Lucifer and mortally wound God, before being defeated by Cain, who was unaware that the False Prophet was his long-dead brother. It was during that moment that Abel finally activated his Sacred Gear, Ordo Illuminati. Thanks to that and Levere, the two Demons managed to retreat to the shadows, while most of the other Harbingers, along with Trihexa, were sealed away. As his wounds healed, Abel planned to eventually free his comrades and master, while watching the world from the shadows and manipulating things to suit his ends. He would have the few freed Harbingers carry out his orders he recovered. Around that time, Abel had a daughter, Solas, who was to become the final member of the Dark Harbingers. However she was taken away by Cain when she was still an infant. And since Trihexa was sealed away, no other Dark Harbingers could be created. So in his master's place, Abel created his own demon, Undra. He also found Akuryo, whom he deduced was Satan's son. Abel took in Akuryo when the latter was living in despair and began grooming the young Devil to one day take his father's place. Once he was of age, Abel had Akuryo secretly take command of the Old Satan Faction, with Ileno assisting him. Powers and Abilities Vast Demonic Power: Just like Devils, the False Prophet and other Demons also possesses Demonic Power. His is noted to be extremely large, greater than the Dark Harbingers and surpassing that of the current Maous. It is so immense that he is capable of fighting on par with Great Red, the strongest being in existence (alongside Trihexa). Even Ophis does not believe she could defeat him without using her full power. According to False Prophet, the only person who could match him in terms of Demonic Power was Satan, the original Devil. *'Paralysis Fear Inducement': By releasing even a fraction of his demonic aura, False Prophet is capable of paralyzing everyone in the near vicinity in fear. Issei once described it as a terrible force pushing him down, making him unable to move despite his inner instincts to run as far away as he could. Those with supernatural senses are stricken with fear to the point they lose conscious. Darkness Manipulation: Like other Demons, False Prophet can control darkness. He can use it for various purposes, such as offense and defense, and even for flight by forming wings. *'Dark Chain': False Prophet creates and controls chains made of darkness from his hands. The tip of the chains are in the shape of spear-heads. They are used to bind his targets and also seal them of their power. Very physically powerful individuals are capable of breaking free. *'Negative Emotion Empowerment': Interestingly enough, False Prophet can become empowered by negative and sinful emotions caused by others or even himself. He primarily gains strength from those who carry the Mark. Befitting his tlte, the primary source comes from those who commit fraud/deceit of themselves and others. Mark of the Beast: An ability given to him by Trihexa, that identifies him as the False Prophet. It allows him brand a symbol onto their flesh that will never leave even after death. This symbol was given to loyal followers and even unwilling victims as a sign of their allegiance to the Apocalyptic Beast. The other Dark Harbingers also have the symbol on their bodies too. *'Power Augmentation': Those given the mark are given an incredible boost of power and even allows them to manipulate darkness. The skill and mental strength of the user reflects on how much power they can call upon without harming themselves. *'Resurrection': This reflects only on the other Dark Harbingers. As a reward for their loyalty, False Prophet can revive them if they are ever killed back at their headquarters. However he cannot free them from very powerful seals like the ones used on some of the members during the Great War. Furthermore if they are killed by Hakai, they will not come back to life. *'Remote Possession': At any given time, False Prophet can take remote control over the body of anyone who bears the mark. This allows him to see and hear what the person does and even speak through them. He can also give them command and control their bodies due to having rendered them unconscious and robbed them of their free will. He can even remove their emotions, such as their fear of death. *'Power Activation and Control': False Prophet summons black vein-like appendages from his fingertips and attaches them to another individual and forcefully activate their powers, so long as the person bears the mark. This can be used on people who are not even in the same area as False Prophet and even if they are unconscious or dead. *'Demonization': False Prophet can turn anyone or anything into a demon, similar to the Evil Pieces. In most cases, the victim becomes a demonic version of themselves and falls under control of the False Prophet. Telekinesis: The False Prophet has demonstrated the ability that allows him to manipulate matter and energy, performing feats pushing and pulling targets, crush anything or anyone and levitate too. By his own claim though, his skills with this power is not on the same level as his brother Cain's though. Legion: Another ability of his, granted to him by Trihexa that also signifies him as the Second Beast. False Prophet can absorb the souls of the deceased followers and convert them into power, creating an ability. The larger number of souls he uses, the stronger the ability is. After his battle with Cain, False Prophet managed to retain a few abilities but had to restock over the past few centuries. *'Warp Gate': One of his original abilities, False Prophet can open up portals that immediately warp anything or anyone near it to the location of his choice. This is good for quick escapes and redirecting enemy attacks. He can warp targets no matter who or what they are but in order to do so he must have a visual of the target and the location he wants to send them too. The mask he wears allows him to see and thus use this power. *'Self-Existence': One of his original abilities, this is False Prophet's last resort and trump card. This power lets him manipulate his own existence, being able turn any unwanted elements on/in his body into an illusion, thus escaping from death, though it is more of a last resort as it leaves him severely weaken for a while. This was how he survived his battle with Cain. *'Thought Manifestation': False Prophet can manifest a thought projection of himself, to be used to communicate with others from long distance. The projections are very life like that others would assume that they are the real thing. They can also use False Prophet's powers but at a weaker scale. *'Property Control': He can change the properties of matter, making things harder and stronger to give a greater protective power, become sharp as blades or simply make things weaker and more brittle. Along with that he can also turn gas into solid, totally forgoing the liquid state and vice versa, make metal stretch and rubber break as glass. False Prophet can make things hotter than the sun, or "so cold that it burns". Furthermore he can make things as corrosive, to dissolve different matter, combustible, to make things explosive, or inert, which allows him to diffuse bombs by making the material inside no longer explosive even after mixing. Along with that he can transmute elements such as creating lightning bolts by manipulating the atoms in the air. He can even enhance the quality of the target to make them even more effective. *'Stability Control': He can control the stability of nearly anything, such as a person's health, mental state make structures such as buildings and mountains either collapse and cause avalanches or become firm and unlikely to be destroyed or fall. He can also cause earthquakes and make sinkholes and even induce vertigo onto people. Along with that he can make people's powers become unstable or stable. With the latter he can make the target harm themselves or help them gain control over their abilities with the latter. *'Echo Deflect': False Prophet can create a barrier around him that can deflect attacks and sends the damage/attack right back at the enemy. The only drawback is that he must be aware of the attack otherwise it will not work and the attack must possess kinetic energy. This is very effective against melee attacks, as the impact is sent right back to the opponent. *'Ghostly Body': False Prophet can materialize large apparitions of only limbs or full body entities to do his bidding. However the range that they can summoned is limited to short range, but the size of the apparitions makes up for it as they deal incredible damage. *'Black Vein': This power lets False Prophet to generate reinforcement for/on his circulatory system. This increases his durability and strength as well as increasing overall resistance to the body and brain. He can even close wounds by doing blood clotting. He can also release said veins from his arms, using them as long appendages to grab others and control them like puppets. *'Force Cannon': By simply raising his hand, False Prophet can fire a blast of concussive force that is powerful enough to send multiple combatants back a good distance, or destroy a person's body in an instant. This is his most use power as it is swift yet effective. *'Restoration': False Prophet can restore his powers and body if they are tampered or damage respectively, thus healing injuries completely, including removing curses and regrowing missing limbs. This only works if he gets enough time to do so. He can also use this on others by making physical contact. *'Target Tracker': This ability serves three purposes: targeting, tracking and teleportation. False Prophet can track any living being within a 100 mile radius of him, even if they are using invisibility. However he cannot track objects or the dead. The second part is that by focusing on a target, whether living or inanimate, False Prophet can place a marker on the target that allows any projectile he releases follow the target until the projectil hits it. Though it is possible to remove the marker and destroy the projectile beforehand. If he places the marker, False Prophet can track it beyond the 100 mile radius. Finally, False Prophet can teleport himself to the target, even bypassing barriers. *'Mad Scar Edge': He can open any wounds, both mental and physical on any person or objects. This only works if the target has suffered damage in the past. The effects can vary depending on the target themselves: Some are only effected a little while others receive so much damage that they can go insane from the open mental pains and even die. *'Deadly Sin': A homage to the Seven Deadly Sins. By striking a person, False Prophet can either induce and augment existing sins within a person. He can also put in new sins and augment them as well. As such the victim will be filled with one of the Seven Deadly Sins: Wrath, Pride, Envy, Greed, Lust, Sloth or Gluttony. He can also induce other sins not related to those seven, such as Violence, Treachery, Fraud, and Heresy. Demon Control: Like the other Harbingers, False Prophet can summon and control lesser demons at his leisure. Immense Strength: Immense Speed and Reflexes: Immense Durability: Immense Endurance: Genius-Level Intellect: Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Master Strategist: False Prophet has proven to be skilled in the art of planning, having formed complicated and well thought out plans for the past thousand years. He has even devised numerous counter-measures for any problems that may occurred. Also he is quite skill in deception, capable of tricking thousands if not millions of people to due his bidding without anyone be none the wiser or learning his existence. Equipment Ordo Illuminati (注文イルミナティ, Ōdā Iruminati): Also known as Eyes of the All-Knowing God is Abel's Sacred Gear. God of the Bible gave it to Abel as a reward for his faithfulness, but he had no knowledge of it until after his defeat at Cain during the Great War. When activated, Abel's eyes open up, ignoring his scar, and his white sclera turns black while his eyes become white with black dot-shaped pupils. When activated, Abel is capable of seeing into the future, and according to him, he can see parallel timelines, not just a single one. This gives him an incredible advantage over his opponents, though the true power is that, whatever ability Abel sees, he can understand thus develop immunities to them instantly, as well as recover from any powers used on him beforehand. However, he cannot see the future of everyone, said people being other deities, along with Ophis, Great Red, Hakai, Cain and Solas. *'Empyrean Imperator' (荘厳な皇帝, Ēmperen Enperā): Also known as Absolute Vision of the Enlightened Lord is the Balance Breaker of Abel's Sacred Gear. It takes the form of a black mask that covers the upper part of Abel's face, stopping right at his upper lip (ironically, also covering his large scar). He gains a pair of white eyes with three black dot-shaped pupils in them that swirl around in a circle, along with a third vertical eye in the center of his forehead, with a black plus-shaped pupil. Just like before, Abel can see into the future, however, now he can also change the future, alter any and all probabilities of himself and the world that involves him, thus controlling his own fate. This grants Abel near limitless advantages over his opponents, overcoming any plans, defenses or powers that they may have. Azazel commented that this Balance Breaker is literally cheating due to its capabilities and classifies it as a Longinus-type. Category:Primarch11 Category:Demon Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Dark Harbingers Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users